Spider Queen
Spider Queen is a Monster that spawns from overgrown tier 3 Spider Dens, if the player wanders close by. They take four blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen.They has less health than deerclops,but deal more damage and spawn spiders. She has 1250 health and deals 80 damage per bite. This is the second "boss" type of monster added to the game (after the Treeguard and before Deerclops). She will also give birth to Spiders every 20 seconds, if the player is nearby; if the Queen has targeted the player, a third of these spiders will be Spider Warriors. A Queen can have a maximum of 16 followers. Those spiders will be automatically aggressive towards the player but will retreat back to the Queen if the player gets far away. As a Queen emerges, she leaves a tier 1 Den in place (if there are fewer than 4 other Dens/Queens in vicinity), which quickly grows into a tier 2 Den (in 60 seconds), and can eventually spawn another Queen, thus making the Spiderhat a renewable item. Also, she can plant herself as a Tier 1 Den after wandering for 1.5 game days if she finds an open space away from other Dens/Queens. Battle Techniques Kiting The Queen is slow, so it is possible to attack her in the pauses between attacks. Always kill the hatched Spiders/Spider Warriors, though, before attempting to attack the Queen again. As always, good armor and weapons help a lot. If fighting without armor, having a couple of traps set around to kill the spawned spiders is a good idea. However, the Spider Queen can drain your sanity completely within thirty seconds, so it is advisable to keep your distance somewhat. Pigs Lure the Queen to a Pig Village, and let the Pigs attack her. Due to the run & hit combat behavior of the Pigs, she and her babies have trouble to hit them. As long as the Spiders she hatches are kept away from the Pigs, they should kill her quite quickly. This method also can prevent serious sanity drain. Swamp Tentacles If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp and over the Tentacles as they attack pretty much everything that passes by. Expect about 3-5 destroyed Tentacles in the process. Beefalo If you can find a herd of Beefalo in heat, and get the Queen close enough to them for at least one Beefalo to target it, the whole herd will eventually join in on the Queen. The Beefalo will not eat the meat dropped like pigs do. However, due to the fact that Beefalos don't use a kite method of attack like pigs, the Queen will stand her ground and be able to kill at least 3-4 Beefalos single-handedly. Spiders If the player has a Spiderhat, it is possible to gather spider allies from Spider Dens and order them to attack the Queen. Bees Lure it to a Killer Bee Hive. When a Killer Bee attacks the Queen, and it strikes back, all nearby bees will become aggressive to the Queen. You can also capture and trap bees using a Bug Net and release them near the Queen. Bee Mines are another option to ensure that the bees will attack the Queen. Werebeaver At the full moon, position Woodie (if you are playing as that character) near the spider nest. He will transform into the Werebeaver and attack the nest. This is preferable than to attacking as Woodie because of the Werebeaver's strength and health. Blow Darts This is the easiest way to defeat the spider queen. make 13 Blow Darts and shoot the spider queen as fast as you can. Lureplants Though its a slow process, this method kills all hatchlings while also killing the Queen. Also the lureplant does not get harmed and you can collect the loot by destroying the plant. Trivia *The spider Queen one of the three boss mobs in game. *It takes Wilson 37 hits to kill a Spider Queen with a spear. *If the player is playing as Maxwell, and is wearing no armour, the Spider Queen can kill him in one hit. *As long as the Queen is hostile towards the player, intense boss music is played, which can raise the tension of the actual player and rush him into getting attacked. It is also useful as to tell when the Queen gets pacified again since the music will stop playing. *The Spider Queen's attacks currently deal the highest amount of damage to the player (80 per hit). Category:Boss Monsters Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Spiders Category:Sanity Loss